The invention applies particularly, but not exclusively, to gaskets based on natural or synthetic rubber(s) used singly or in various different blends, or to gaskets based on plastic, or on thermoplastic elastomers, or on like materials, and use of the invention is particularly advantageous in the field of gaskets obtained by extrusion or coextrusion of their constituent material(s), and mainly in the field of sealing gaskets and/or outside protection gaskets fitted to cars and also to other transport vehicles. In this field, the gaskets that are used generally comprise a channel section portion enclosing a reinforcing member and fitted with clips suitable for co-operating with studs or rivets of the hollow type known under the name KSM and previously fixed to the part of the bodywork which is to receive the gasket. Given that the rivets are put into place by robots and that sealing gaskets in particular require to be curved and shaped prior to being fitted with their rivet-fixing clips, it often happens that assembly is not entirely satisfactory when the positioning of the clips and the rivets does not coincide accurately. In addition, performing such as assembly method is relatively lengthy without there being any guarantee that the gasket of constant section will be fixed satisfactorily on its support.
Given that manufacturers seek to reduce manufacturing costs as much as possible as well as manufacturing time, while nevertheless ensuring that the resulting products are of good quality, the problem arises of providing a gasket based on elastomer, plastic, or like material, and of providing a method of mounting such a gasket on a support while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks of the known prior art.
Consequently, a general object of the present invention is to provide a gasket based on elastomer, plastic, or like material, a method of manufacturing it, and a method of mounting it on a support, all of which provide solutions to the problem posed.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a gasket which, is suitable for being manufactured by the usual extrusion or molding techniques.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing the gasket and a method of mounting it on a support which are simple and cheap to implement even when such mounting is applied to supports and/or gaskets that are complex in shape.